Финес и Ферб
|Число сезонов = 4 |Число серий = 136 (222 эпизода) |Список серий = Список серий мультсериала «Финес и Ферб» |Длительность = 23 минуты |Телеканал = Disney Channel |Премьера = 17 августа 2007 года |Окончание = 12 июня 2015 года |РуТелеканал = СТС, Канал Disney, ТНТ6 |РуПремьера = |РуОкончание = |Сиквелы = |Приквелы = |Дубляж = SDI Sun Studio Russia Невафильм |anim_id = }} «Финес и Ферб» ( , иногда произносится как «Финеас и Фёрб») — американский мультипликационный сериал в жанре музыкальной комедии производства Disney Television Animation. Запуск в эфир был осуществлен 17 августа 2007 года в США. Всего вышло 4 сезона, в рамках которого было выпущено 126 серий «получасовой» и 5 специальных серий «часовой» длительности, содержащие в сумме 222 эпизода, а также полнометражный телевизионный фильм «Финес и Ферб: Покорение 2-го измерения» ( ) . Сериал был официально завершён 12 июня 2015 года с выходом последней серии «часовой» длительности «Последний день лета». К тому времени он стал самым долго идущим телевизионным шоу в истории канала Дисней . Отдельные эпизоды сериала следуют схеме, где одна сюжетная линия посвящена реализации двумя сводными братьями, Финесом и Фербом, невероятно сложных технически и организационно и кажущихся опасными проектов, и попыткам их старшей сестры Кендэс донести на них маме и доказать справедливость своих обвинений, а другая — попыткам злобного учёного Фуфелшмертца с помощью своих изобретений отомстить за свои старые беды и захватить власть, которые срывает секретный агент — Перри-Утконос, притворяющийся бездумным ленивым домашним питомцем мальчиков. Пересечение этих сюжетных линий часто создаёт ситуацию, которая скрывает следы деятельности мальчиков от их мамы. Сериал оказался популярен не только среди детей, но и среди взрослых . Песни из сериала, которые начали включаться в каждый эпизод, начиная с эпизода «Звёзды на час», собрали четыре номинации на премию «Эмми»: в 2008 году заглавная тема серии и песня «Нет чувства ритма» из эпизода «Мы воссоединяем нашу группу» , а в 2010 году — песня «Вернись к нам, Перри» из эпизода «А, вот где ты, Перри». История * С 1 февраля 2018 года в России мультсериал «Финес и Ферб» будет транслироваться в рамках блока «Disney Channel» на «ТНТ6». Сюжет В несуществующем американском городе Денвилль выдуманного Триштатья живут два удивительных мальчика, Финес Флинн и его сводный брат Ферб Флетчер. Каждый день каникул они, просто ради удовольствия, реализуют невероятно сложные и кажущиеся небезопасными проекты: они могут сделать гигантские американские горки через весь город или портал на Марс, стать за полдня популярными, создав группу одного хита, починить машину времени из музея и сгонять в прошлое или будущее, построить здание высотой до Луны, открыть свою линию одежды, устроить летом зиму или совершить на сделанном ими самолёте однодневное кругосветное путешествие вслед за солнцем. Свои развлечения они делят с друзьями — соседской девочкой, лидером гёрлскаутов Изабеллой, тихим занудным отличником Балджитом и здоровяком-задирой Бьюфордом. За ними всё время следит старшая сестра Финеса, Кендэс, чтобы поймать их за их опасными делами в присутствии мамы, Линды Флетчер (если, конечно, её не отвлечёт парень, в которого она влюблена, Джереми Джонсон). В то же самое время как они развлекаются, злобный учёный Хайнц Фуфелшмертц строит на алименты от своей бывшей жены-миллионерши очередную машину, порождающую зло, с названием, оканчивающимся на «-инатор», с помощью которой он надеется отомстить за детские обиды или захватить власть в Триштатье, но его останавливает Перри-Утконос, секретный «Агент Пи», скрывающийся под видом домашнего питомца мальчиков. Убедившись, что никто его не видит, он надевает фетровую шляпу и тайком направляется в подземное убежище, где получает очередное задание от главы Организации Без Крутой Аббревиатуры («ОБКА»), на которую он работает, майора Монограмма. Проникнув в принадлежащий злоучёному небоскрёб «Фуфелшмертц Пакость Инкорпорейтед», Перри попадает в ловушку, выслушивает объяснения злобного плана, а затем освобождается и начинает сражение с доктором, каждый раз побеждая и уничтожая машину Фуфелшмертца. В конце эпизода все сюжетные линии пересекаются, и в результате борьбы Перри и Фуфелшмертца следы деятельности мальчиков исчезают за мгновение до того, как позванная Кендэс мама обратит на них внимание. Всё заканчивается незаметным возвращением Перри в своем «домашнем» обличии, фразой Финеса «А, вот ты где, Перри» и показом огорчённой провалом Кендэс. Этот типичный для большинства эпизодов сюжет может варьироваться в очень широких пределах, например, майор Монограм может поручить Перри задание, не связанное с доктором Фуфелшмертцем, одни герои могут действовать в роли другихНапример, в эпизоде «Да здравствует Фуфелания» сюжетная линия Фуфелшмертца следовала шаблону сюжетной линии Финеса и Ферба, и наоборот, порой Кендэс сама участвует в проделках Финеса и Ферба и старается скрыть их от мамы, и так далее. Целевая аудитория и концепция сериала Издание «GeekDad» отмечало равный интерес к сериалу у зрителей всех возрастовМногие знаменитости заявляли о своей любви к сериалу, включая Bob Eubanks, Anthony LaPaglia, Ben Stiller, Chaka Khan, и Jake Gyllenhaal. , и, по словам создателей, они к этому и стремились. По словам Джефа Марша, они стремились не избегать шуток, которые могли бы быть непонятны ребёнку, надеясь, что ребёнок обратится за разъяснениями к родителю . По словам Дэна Повенмайра, их задачей было сделать шоу, где никто не выставляется придурком и не дурит другого. Он охарактеризовал шоу как что-то среднее между «Гриффинами» и «Губкой Боб Квадратные Штаны» . В какой-то степени желание сделать шоу мягче, добрее было продиктовано тем, что в момент начала работы у них были маленькие дети . Подытоживая опыт работы над сериалом, Джеф Марш выразил надежду, что будущие продюсеры сделают из их опыта вывод, что они никогда не ошибутся, переоценивая интеллект детей, что можно сделать хорошее шоу, не наполняя его низменными, примитивными шутками, можно дать детям самую серьёзную музыку, и они это воспримут. Создатели сериала в своей работе придерживались некоторых ключевых принципов, чтобы добиться этого: * Финес и Ферб никогда не делают что-то против воли своей мамы. Вещи, которые они делают, могут быть опасны, но они это не знают. Кендэс не хочет сделать им плохо, она действует во имя правды. Ни у кого нет низменных чувств. * Проекты, которые создают Финес и Ферб, выбирались из условия, чтобы они выглядели заведомо нереальными для повторения, и тем самым маленькие зрители не могли подвергнуться опасности, пытаясь проделать увиденное ими на экране. В частности, из этих соображений в эпизоде «Роботородео» участвуют не реальные коровы, а роботы. Во всех встречающихся в реальной жизни обстоятельствах они соблюдают положенные меры безопасности, надевают шлемы, пристёгивают в машине ремни безопасности . * Они стремились показать в сериале жизнь в смешанной семье и у разведённых родителей, поскольку считали, что дети из таких семей слишком мало видят их на экранах, чтобы чувствовать себя «нормальными». Как повторно женатый отец мальчиков Лоренц Флетчер, так и разведённый антигерой Хайнц Фуфелшмерц были показаны заботливыми родителями. В семье Флинн-Флетчеров между сводными братьями нет соперничества . Создателям пришлось убеждать представителей «Дисней», что множеству детей из разведённых семей будет приятно увидеть в сериале, что и для них всё может быть в порядке. Персонажи мультсериала В сериале можно выделить пять основных персонажей, вокруг которых разворачивается описанный выше основной сюжет: Финеса и его брата Ферба, их сестры Кендэс, доктора Хайнца Фуфелшмертца и Утконоса Перри. Остальные персонажи играют в мультсериале роль помощников главных героев, музыкальных исполнителей, персонажа, вокруг которого завязан сюжет серии и т. п. Многие из них являются родственниками, друзьями и соседями основных персонажей. Основные персонажи Финес Флинн Мальчик из семьи Флиннов-Флэтчеров примерно 9-летнего возраста с треугольной головой и красными волосами, родной сын Линды Флинн-Флэтчер ( ), главный инициатор всех изобретений, составляющих сюжет серий мультсериала. Ферб Флетчер Сводный брат Финеса и Кендэс, сын Лоурэнса Флетчера, имеет прямоугольную голову в виде буквы «F» и зелёные волосы, на вид ровесник или чуть старше Финеса , серьёзный и молчаливый помощник своего брата в технической реализации его идей. Кендэс Флинн Кендэс Гертруда Флинн ( , ''другие варианты написания — Кэндес, Кендис, Кендес) — пятнадцатилетняяВозраст Кендэс известен из серии «Комета Кремилиана», согласно которой через 73 года ей будет 88 лет старшая сестра Финеса и сводная сестра Ферба. У неё длинные распущенные рыжие волосы, длинная шея, форма головы в профиль — буква «P» , носит красную безрукавку и подпоясанную красным ремнем белую юбку. Стремится контролировать братьев и доносить об их опасной деятельности маме, но при этом часто участвует в их приключениях. Фактически антигерой, ведь если ей удастся прижучить братьев, их приключениям настанет конец . Поклонница сериала «Спасатели Малибу». Перри-утконос Утконос Перри ( ) — домашний утконос, питомец Финеса и Ферба, тайный агент «ОБКА» (Организация Без Крутой Аббревиатуры), в чьи обязанности входит пресекать зловредную деятельность злобного учёного доктора Фуфелшмертца, в результате ставший ему не только врагом, но и единственным другом. Рисуется как прямоугольник бирюзового цвета, в двух видах: в горизонтальном положении под видом домашнего питомца и в вертикальном положении и с надетой шляпой в роли секретного агента. Доктор Фуфелшмертц Противник, в конце ставший другом Перри-утконоса, сутулый и худой, постоянно носящий белый халат поверх чёрной рубашки злобный учёный, владелец «Фуфелшмертц Пакость Инкорпорейтед» ( ), стремящийся с помощью своих изобретений захватить власть над Триштатьем, и в то же время проявить себя хорошим отцом для своей равнодушной ко злу дочери Ванессы. Второстепенные персонажи Среди второстепенных персонажей, с которыми взаимодействуют главные персонажи в развитии основных сюжетных линий, можно выделить таких, кто, за редким исключением, появляется на протяжении практически каждого эпизода. В первую очередь это члены компании Финеса и Ферба: влюблённая в Финеса соседская девочка Изабелла Гарсиа-Шапиро '( ), лидер 'отряда гёрлскаутов № 46321 ( ), часто зовущая своих девочек Финесу и Фербу на помощь, а также составляющие комический союз маленький занудный отличник Балджит Тжиндер ( ) и покровительствующий ему и издевающийся над ним здоровенный хулиган и любитель поесть Бьюфорд Ван Стомм ( ). Приключения Кендэс неразрывно связаны с её мамой Линдой Флетчер ( ), перед которой она старается разоблачить проделки братьев, и со Стэйси ( ), ближайшей подругой, с которой она постоянно делится всеми своими проблемами. При всей важности для приключений Кендэс её парня, Джереми Джонсона ( ), он всё-таки появляется в сериале далеко не в каждом эпизоде. «Боевиковую» сюжетную линию доктора Фуфелшмертца и Перри-утконоса невозможно представить без руководителя «ОБКА» Майора Фрэнсиса Монограма ( ), разъясняющего агентам их задания, и его помощника, молодого стажёра Карла ( ). Производство Идея Дэн Повенмайр и Джеф Марш познакомились, работая художниками на производстве мультсериала «Симпсоны». Им нравилось совпадение их вкусов, что они смеялись над одними и теми же шутками. Ещё работая сценаристами мультсериалов «Симпсоны», «Новая жизнь Рокко» и «Футурама», Марш и Повенмайр хотели посвятить один из их эпизодов своим воспоминаниям о летних каникулах в детстве, но не получали согласия Джо Мюррея и Мэтта Грейнинга. К созданию своего собственного сериала их побудило желание работать вместе. На идее сериала отразилось их общее сожаление, что современные дети играют в консоли и смотрят видео, когда вокруг столько интересного, что можно сделать своими руками. Оптимальным временем для этого были бы летние каникулы. Сюжет, складывающийся из трёх пересекающихся в конце линий, возник под влиянием работы над сериалом «Новая жизнь Рокко», где тоже имеются несколько пересекающихся историй. Так возникла идея о линии Фуфелшмерца и Перри, где было бы активное действие. Обедая в ресторане, Повенмайр сделал набросок «треугольного ребёнка» на упаковочной бумаге, он «выглядел как пучок нахальства» ( ). Это был Финес (впоследствии, во время работы над сериалом, этот рисунок вместе с пятнами кофе был повешен в рамке в кабинете Повенмайра). Вернувшись из ресторана, он сделал набросок Ферба, Фуфелшмерца и Перри и наутро показал это Маршу . С первых идей и до начала работы над сериалом прошло 16 лет. Первые попытки договориться с анимационными студиями начались ещё в 1993 году, но в то время желающих не нашлось. Одной из проблем была большая сложность сюжета, который было бы трудно уложить в одиннадцатиминутный эпизод, и который мог оказаться сложен для восприятия детьми. Коллеги по сериалу Губка Боб говорили авторам, что их два главных персонажа не имеют недостатков, поэтому с ними нельзя сделать интересное шоу. Внезапно Дисней, который сначала отказался участвовать в проекте, объявил, что ожидает предложений по созданию сериала. Джеф Марш в это время работал в Англии, но на звонок Повенмайра с предложением вернуться к работе над проектом он немедленно ответил согласием . По словам Дэна Повенмайра, переговоры велись с Fox Kids, Nickelodeon и Disney, и, хотя идея нравилась всем, но Fox Kids, планировавшее запустить сериал на следующий сезон, провело множество встреч, но так и не приблизилось к решению, Nickelodeon переносило переговоры на всё более и более высокий уровень, и только «Дисней» предложил сделать пробный эпизод. Это были «Американские горки». После того, как Дэн Повенмайр и Джеф Марш доказали реалистичность своей идеи, «Дисней» предложил попробовать сделать по такому сюжету 26 эпизодов. После того, как в 2006 году канал Дисней одобрил идею сериала, Повенмайр и Марш должны были представить свою идею руководству студии Дисней, где должно было идти производство. Вместо сценария они показали раскадровку, во время демонстрации которой Повенмайр озвучивал диалоги и звуковые эффекты. Этот подход обеспечил поддержку топ-менеджеров , которые убедились, что авторы хорошо представляют, чего хотят добиться, и предоставили им некоторую автономию в ведении проекта. Подбор актёров Выбор актёров для озвучивания главных ролей осуществлялся по принципу популярности среди целевой аудитории, так были взяты Винсент Мартелла и Митчел Муссо. При этом Митчел Муссо изначально был предложен на роль Ферба, но, несмотря на то, что уже после создания пилотного эпизода было решено сделать Ферба англичанином и взять другого актёра, Мусо оставили в проекте, поскольку его голос понравился создателям. Его перевели на роль Джереми, любимого парня Кендэс, которая изначально была задумана как закадровая, но ради актёра была специально расширена . За собой Повенмайр и Марш закрепили роли противостоящих друг другу доктора Фуфелшмертца и Майора Монограмма соответственно. Подбор гостевых персонажей осуществлялся Повенмайром и Маршем среди тех, кто активно выражал желание участвовать в шоу ( ), или если им казалось интересным присутствие актёра в шоу . В сериале немало эпизодов, где показаны знаменитости, при этом в большинстве случаев они сами озвучивали своих персонажей. Одним из немногих исключений был показанный в спецсерии «Финес и Ферб спасают лето» 44-й президент США Барак Обама, которого озвучил актёр Кевин Ричардсон. За авторами сериала была инициатива и при приглашении актёров на изначально гостевые роли, которые впоследствии стали появляться регулярно. Среди них можно упомянуть автора «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора», Richard O'Brien, который стал озвучивать отца мальчиков, Лоренца Флетчера, отсутствовавшего в оригинальной идее шоу, но позднее закрепившегося в нём и сыгравшего примерно в половине эпизодов . Другим примером может послужить приглашение Оливии Олсон, дочери сценариста сериала, на роль Ванессы, дочери Фуфелшмертца. Эта роль так же изначально не планировалась, но закрепилась в сериале для показа отцовских чувств комического злодея. Молодой актрисе показалось забавным, что Ферб, герой Томаса Сангстера, был сделан влюблённым в её героиню, так же как были влюблены их персонажи в фильме «Реальная любовь» (2003), где они дебютировалиAll 'Love Actually' scene-stealer Olivia Olson wants for graduation is a record deal. Работа над сериалом Основная работа над сериями с участием Дэна Повенмайра и Джеффа Марша шла в студии Дисней в городе Бербанк в Калифорнии . Сценарии отдельных серий писались четырьмя основными авторами, придерживающимися чётких правил, в соответствии с которыми, в частности, проекты мальчиков не должны казаться «волшебными», и в то же время, из соображений безопасности, должны выглядеть заведомо недоступными для повторения зрителями. Идей, сценарии и раскадровки рассматривались на еженедельных заседаниях по понедельникам. Набросок сценария, содержащий немногим больше набора сцен и диалогов, затем прогонялся перед всей командой проекта, чья реакция на шутки учитывалась при написании окончательного варианта сценария . В каждую серию так же включались стандартные шутки, в том числе постоянные реплики персонажей . Подробности, придуманные для более ранних эпизодов, старались учесть при написании сценария более позднихСм. «Эпизод „Атака 50-футовой сестры“ с комментариями создателей» из дополнительных материалов DVD «Финес и Ферб: Покорение второго измерения», 2012 г., в результате последовательность эпизодов складывается в цельную историю. Порой это принимало такие формы, как в эпизоде «Американские горки: Мюзикл», где в момент вылета в космос показан инопланетянин Мип, а в момент прохода Кендес и Мамы мимо автостоянки за одной из машин показаны две Кендэс из будущего, появившиеся в серии «Квантовый трип-хоп Финеса и Ферба». Серия обычно разбивалась на одиннадцатиминутные сегменты . Повенмайр так же отмечал, что им приходилось работать в очень высоком темпе, создавая за неделю то, на что в сериале Гриффины, предназначенном для показа в лучшее эфирное время, отводился месяц . thumb|right|Стадии работы над сценой от наброска до окончательно оформленного кадра. Прорисовка промежуточных кадров осуществлялась на Rough Draft Studios в Южной Корее, Wang Film Productions в Тайване, и Synergy Animation и Hong Ying Animation in Шанхае с использованием пакета двумерной анимации Toon Boom . Общее руководство производством было взято на себя Дэном Повенмайром вместе с Заком Монкрифом и Робертом Хьюзом . Сам Повенмайр отмечал, что серия позаимствовала «очень графичный стиль» американского классика анимации Текса Эйвери (внедрение геометрических фигур в изображения персонажей, объектов и фоны). Практически в каждом эпизоде, как «пасхальные яйца», присутствуют треугольники в фоне, на деревьях или зданиях. Несмотря на то, что при анимировании прорисовывались все 25 кадров, для показа динамики нередко использовалась не оставшаяся незамеченной фанатами особая техника рисования, при которой лица и части тел персонажей преднамеренно искажались, порой с той же целью им пририсовывались дополнительные глаза или руки. Ещё одна особенность анимации сериала, которую подчеркивает Джеф Марш — яркие, «конфетные» цвета для персонажей при гораздо более реалистичной прорисовке фона и всех предметов, с которыми персонажи работают. При дизайне главных персонажей их изображения старались делать как можно более простыми, чтобы дети их могли нарисовать сами. Кроме того, это сделало из легко различимыми, в чём создатели последовали установкам Мэтта Грёнинга делать персонажей различимыми в силуэте. Визитной карточкой сериала стали песни, придуманные непосредственно создателями сериала Дэном Повенмайром и Джефом Маршем . Критик Дэвид Перлмуттер отмечает сходство этих музыкальных номеров с теми, которые Дэн Повенмайр придумывал для сериала Гриффины. В первых эпизодах, начиная с пилотного, «Американские горки», их ещё не было, но во время демонстрации руководству студии Дисней песен для эпизода «Звёзды на час», который делался следующим, им предложили делать песни для каждого эпизода. Композитор Дэнни Якоб, говоря о своей работе над сериалом, отмечал, что, создавая музыку для персонажей, он исходил из заданных ассоциаций (например, Джеймс Бонд для Перри и Волшебник страны Оз для Кендэс), и не пытался упростить музыку ради детей, но по большей части ему приходилось аранжировать мелодии Марша и Повенмайра . Черновые варианты песен, создаваемых Маршем и Повенмайром, передавались композитору через его автоответчик . По оценкам Марша, хотя песни порой писались как будто сами, а порой с большим трудом, им всё же обычно не приходилось тратить на создание песни более одного часа. Список серий Мультсериал «Финес и Ферб» выходил с 2007 по 2015 год. Всего вышло 4 сезона мультсериала и один полнометражный мультфильм. Полнометражные версии В настоящее время выпущен только полнометражный телефильм «Финес и Ферб: Покорение 2-го измерения», дата выхода полнометражного кинофильма под предварительным названием «Финес и Ферб» в настоящее время остаётся неопределённой. Финес и Ферб: Покорение 2-го измерения О намерении создать полнометражный мультипликационный телефильм было объявлено в пресс-релизе Студии Уолта Диснея от 3 марта 2010 года . Фильм вышел в США 5 августа 2011 года на канале Disney Channel и 13 августа — на канале Disney XD. В России фильм вышел 21 марта 2012 года на канале Disney. На DVD он был выпущен 23 августа 2011 года в США и 6 марта 2012 года — в России. По сюжету фильма Финес и Ферб случайно оказываются гостями доктора Фуфелшмертца и помогают ему закончить изобретение, которое может перемещать всех в параллельное измерение — «Другоеизмеренеинатор». Вместе они проникают во Второе измерение, где открывают тайну Перри-Утконоса и узнают, что в Дэнвилль второго измерения находится под диктатурой другого, более серьезного доктора Фуфелшмертца и там никогда не бывает лета. Мальчики встречаются со своими альтернативами из другого измерения и вступают в контакт с отрядом сопротивления, в котором участвуют альтернативная Изабелла и гёрлскауты, Балджит и Бьюфорд. Во главе его стоит альтернативная Кендэс, которая в тайне от всех старается защитить братьев. В это время в «нашем» измерении Кендэс считает, что в исчезновении Финеса и Ферба, как и всего, что они строят и организуют, замешана некая Таинственная Сила, которая проявляется только в присутствии мамы. Пытаясь установить с ней контакт, она под влиянием попытки Финеса и Ферба вернуться в своё измерение попадает к ним во второе измерение. Вместе они оказывают сопротивление Фуфелшмертцу и возвращаются в своё измерение, однако вместе с ними в их изменение попадают и роботы альтернативного Фуфелшмертца, который захотел установить господство над другим измерением. Мальчики организуют ему сопротивление с помощью сделанных ими в предыдущих сериях изобретений, а доктор Фуфелшмертц отдаёт ему потерянный им в детстве игрушечный паровозик, что отвлекает его от его злодейских планов. После победы мальчики, ради того, чтобы сохранить у себя Перри-Утконоса, чью тайну они узнали, проходят через процедуру стирания памяти. Планируемый кинофильм 11 января 2011 года международный руководитель Disney Channel Гэри Марш объявил о планах создания на базе Финеса и Ферба в сотрудничестве с одним из продюсеров фильма «Трон: Наследие» Шином Бейли полнометражного художественного кинофильма . 6 сентября 2011 года Дэн Повенмайр и Джефф Марш закончили сценарийUser blog:Mobo85/Questions for Aliki Grafft — Phineas and Ferb Wiki — Your Guide to Phineas and Ferb. В октябре 2011 года фильму было присвоено временное название «Финес и Ферб» и назначена дата выхода 26 июля 2013 года, на которую ранее планировалось выпустить фильм Thor: The Dark World . Так же было объявлено, что для доработки сценария нанят Майкл Арндт, работавший над «Историей игрушек 3», продюсирование будет осуществлять принадлежащая «Дисней» студия Mandeville Films, а фильм будет смесью анимации и живого действия . Чуть ранее появились слухи, что Джим Керри будет играть Фуфелшмертца «вживую», но Дэн Повенмайр официально заявил, что персонажи мультсериала останутся анимированными и в фильме. В октябре 2012 года выход был сдвинут на 2014 год , а в августе 2013 года фильм был вычеркнут из производственных планов . Несмотря на это, Джеф «Свомпи» Марш заверил в своём твиттере, что фильм не отменён, а лишь приостановленTwitter / mmonogram: @rural_juror on hold. 12 июля 2015 года было вновь подтверждено, что сценарий фильма готов, но его выпуск всё ещё не включён в производственное расписание ДиснеяJim Hill Media on Twitter: "Script for a «Phineas & Ferb» feature film has been written but is not currently on Disney’s theatrical release sched http://t.co/uBpdsyPP0L». Специальные эпизоды В рамках мультсериала вышло несколько эпизодов, посвященных специальной теме. Пять из них имеют «часовую» длительность, и выпущены в одно- и двухсерийном вариантеВ частности, эпизод «Лето — твоя пора» показывается на канале Дисней на Youtube в двухсерийном варианте.. По словам Дэна Повенмайра, длинные эпизоды были освежающими для авторов, поскольку позволяли писать эмоциональней и многозначительней, добавить больше веселого действия. * Лето-твоя пора! ( ) — специальный эпизод, вышедший во 2 сезоне. Финес и Ферб решили сделать день летнего солнцестояния ещё длиннее, и, поспорив с Бьюфордом, отправились в кругосветное путешествие вслед за солнцем, чтобы обогнуть земной шар за один день. Доктор Фуфелшмертц стремится доказать присоединившейся к их путешествию дочери Ванессе, что она для него важнее, чем его работа, Изабелла всеми силами старается обратить на себя внимание Финеса, а Кендэс и Джереми делают очередной шаг в своих отношениях. * Финес и Ферб: Звездные Войны (англ. Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars) — кроссовер между героями мультсериала и космической саги Звездные войны, по сюжету которого Перри похищает чертежи Звезды смерти, Финес, Ферб и Изабелла стремятся доставить их к повстанцам, а Кендэс, Бьюфорд и Балджит служат имперскими штурмовиками и пытаются их прижучить. В это время Дартеншмерц создаёт «Ситх-инатор», который должен помочь ему стать сильнейшим из ситхов. * Финес и Ферб спасают лето ( ) 4 сезона. В этой серии члены злодейской организации «Л. Ю. Б. О.В. Н. И. Ч. К. И.» используют созданный Фуфелшмертцем Инатор, чтобы шантажировать весь мир угрозой погрузить землю в новый ледниковый период. * Ночь живых аптекарей ( ) из 4 сезона. В этой серии созданный Фуфелшмерцем Инатор вызвал цепную реакцию, превращающую жителей Дэнвиля в похожих на самого Фуфелшмертца зомби, и ему приходится, чтобы спасти свою дочь Ванессу, помогать компании Финеса и Ферба строить устройство, превращающее всех «аптекарей» в прежних людей. * Последний день лета ( ) — последняя серия 4 сезона и сериала в целом. В этой серии Кендэс, придя в гости к дочери Фуфелшмертца Ванессе, запускает «Дни-Повторитель-инатор», чтобы повторить прижучивание, и это создает угрозу существованию пространства и времени, а Ванесса, поступив стажёром в «ОБКА», убеждает отца, что он на самом деле не злой и зовёт его работать в вместе с ней. Прочие специальные эпизоды имеют обычную длительность либо изначально разделены на две серии: * Музыкальный клиптастический марафон Финеса и Ферба ( ) — специальный эпизод, вышедший во 2 сезоне мультсериала. Эпизод представляет собой шоу, в котором Майор Монограм и Доктор Фуфелшмертц ведут своего рода хит-парад, состоящий из 10 песен из первого сезона, за которые проголосовало наибольшее число зрителей . : Эпизод примечателен тем, что здесь впервые озвучивается имя Майора Монограма — Фрэнсис (что послужило источником насмешек Доктора Фуфелшмертца)Разговор Монограмма с Фуфелшмертцем о «мужском написании» его имени через букву «i» связан с существованием женского имени «Frances». * Финес и Ферб: Рождественские каникулы ( ) — специальный эпизод, вышедший во 2 сезоне мультсериала . Эпизод повествует о пред-рождественской суматохе в Триштатье, нарушенной Инатором доктора Фуфелшмертца, из-за которого все жители Дэнвилля оказались в списке непослушников Санта-Клауса, и Финес и Ферб вместе с друзьями стремятся всё исправить. Оказалось, что всё это было задумано Санта-Клаусом, чтобы выполнить рождественские пожелания друзей. * Рождество Финеса и Ферба ( ) — короткий специальный эпизод, вышедший в начале 3 сезона, дополняемый до серии эпизодом «S’Winter» из первого сезона. В нём Финес и Ферб, пригласив в гости Келли Кларксон, воспроизвели празднование Рождества с песнями и трансляцией по телевидению прямо посреди лета. Впервые эпизод вышел в эфир 2 декабря 2011 года . Интересно, что в этом эпизоде осталась в оригинальном исполнении популярная песня «Снег идет» ( }}), спетая Изабеллой, в то время как обычно в русском дубляже сериале не подвергаются переводу лишь песни приглашённых знаменитостей. * А где Перри? ( ) — двухсерийный специальный эпизод с приглашенной звездой Ленни Генри в роли Игги, вышедший в 3 сезоне мультсериала . В первой серии Финес и Ферб с семьёй и друзьями отправляются в Африку в гости к другу отца Ферба, Игги, в то время как Фуфелшмертц задумал сделать майора Монограмма своим союзником, но, промахнувшись, сделал злодеем Карла. Во второй серии Карл отправляется в Африку ловить Перри, чей отпечаток лапы нужен ему для завоевания Триштатья, но майору Монограмму удается убедить Фуфелшмерца помочь ему вернуть Карла на сторону добра. * Финес и Ферб: Миссия Марвел '( ) — двухсерийный кроссовер между героями сериала и героями комиксов Марвелл: Marvel, Spider-Man, Халк, Железный человек и Тор. О том, что он выйдет на экран 16 августа 2013, было объявлено в 2012 году . * 'Музыкальный клиптастический марафон Финеса и Ферба с участием Келли Осборн ( ) — специальный эпизод, вышедший в 4 сезоне мультсериала 28 июня 2013 года. Голосование за эпизоды, которые должны были войти в него, шло с 24 мая по 17 июня. Как и в предыдущей части «марафона», Доктор Фуфелшмертц и Майор Монограм ведут хит-парад самых популярных песен 2 и 3 сезона сериала по версии телезрителей, однако к ним присоединяется и популярная ведущая и певица Келли Осборн . Спин-оффы Ток-шоу Финеса и Ферба Дисней произвел ток-шоу с живым действием, где Финес и Ферб (в мультипликационном виде) берут интервью у знаменитостей, каждая серия идёт около 2 минут, также известно, что в шоу уже давали интервью: Тони Хоук, Рэнди Джексон, Сет Роген, Тейлор Свифт, Энди Семберг, Сиара, Эмма Робертс, Джек Блэк, Реджис Филбин, Нил Патрик Харрис, Ванесса Хадженс, Тайра Бэнкс, Линдсей Лохан, Дэвид Бэкхэм . Doofenshmirtz’s Daily Dirt Doofenshmirtz’s Daily Dirt ( ), или просто Doof Daily ( ) — это интернет-спин-офф, серии которого регулярно выходят на канале DoofDaily на Youtube. Сюжет заключается в том, что Хайнц Фуфелшмертц снимает на камеру своё интернет-шоу (которое мы и наблюдаем в «Doof Daily»), в котором он говорит о поп-культуре, музыке, интернете, куда катится мир и о многом другом. Следует отметить, что несмотря на название, «''Ежедневный'' отчёт Фуфелшмертца», серии выходят раз в неделю (о чём предупредил сам Хайнц в первой серии), а то и раз в две, а порой и реже. Первая серия, «Actually Useful Internet Acronyms», была выложена на YouTube 3 января 2013; на следующий день была выложена вторая, «Can I Haz Cat Pictures?», после чего «Doof Daily» выходил раз в неделю. Изначально было анонсировано, что в «Doof Daily» будет всего 13 серий, и последняя, 13-я, «Harlem Shake, Jeff Gordon and Diets That Makes No Sense», была выложена на YouTube 8 апреля 2013. 16 мая 2013 на канале ABC вышел новый выпуск популярной в Америке телепередачи «Shark Tank», суть которой заключается в том, что изобретатель или знаменитая личность должен продать свою идею или изобретение одному из судей — «акул» — за ограниченное время. В этом выпуске одним из участников являлся доктор Фуфелшмертц со своим Уменьшинатором. Незадолго до этого, 14 мая, на YouTube была выложена 14-я серия «Doofenshmitz’s Daily Dirt» — «Doof is Due», в котором Хайнц анонсировал своё появление в «Shark Tank». Также в конце «Shark Tank» Фуфелшмертц предлагал зрителям шоу купить у него футболку с надписью «Doof is Due». Через несколько дней после этого Disney объявила, что «Doof Daily» продлён на второй сезон из 26 серий. В августе вышла 15-я серия «Doof’s Haul 2013: Swag, Celebs and Misery». Архивы ОБКА 7 мая 2015 года было объявлено, что после финального фильма последнего сезона сериала будет выпущен специальный выпуск мультфильма «часовой» длительности, который выйдет в эфир на канале Disney XD . На русском языке он вышел 14 декабря 2015 года. Фильм рассказывает о приключениях нового агента «ОБКА» Хайнца Фуфелшмертца, под руководством Перри проходящего вместе с другими животными-агентами тренировку для работы в команде, когда они все вместе оказались вынуждены противостоять планам Профессора Парентеза, задумавшего уничтожить их организациюФинальный эпизод мультсериала «Финес и Ферб». Возможный спин-офф Согласно статье в New York Times, выпущенной 22 июня 2010 года, Дисней рассматривает возможность сделать лишний доход на ещё одном спин-оффе Финеса и Ферба, в котором будет говориться только об Изабелле и Гёрл-скаутах . Песни Связанная продукция Детский журнал «Финес и Ферб» выпускается в России официальным лицензиантом The Walt Disney Company, издательством «Эгмонт». Журнал выходит 1 раз в месяц в формате 210×285 мм и предназначен для возрастной аудитории 6-8 и 9-12 лет . Уже во время первого сезона корпорация Дисней начала производство браузерных игр по мотивам сюжетов отдельных эпизодов сериала . Озвучивание и дубляж Второстепенные роли в разное время дублировали актёры: Денис Косяков, Юлия Яновская, Елена Лагута, Лина Иванова, Евгений Вальц, Андрей Бирин, Анна Киселёва, Владимир Рыбальченко, Алексей Черных и другие. Песни исполняют: Андрей Бирин, Евгений Вальц, Иван Просецкий, Никита Быченков, Мария Фортунатова, Лада Марис, Лина Иванова, Юлия Свиридова, Юлия Довганишина, Анастасия Лапина и другие. Заглавную песню исполняют: Евгений Вальц (1 сезон), Дмитрий Череватенко (2-4 сезоны). Мультсериал дублирован на студиях «SDI Sun Studio Russia» (1 сезон) и «Невафильм» (2-4 сезоны, полнометражный фильм) по заказу «Disney Character Voices International» в 2008—2015 годах. * Режиссёры дубляжа — Дмитрий Королёв, Ольга Михеева, Анна Петухова, Гелена Пирогова * Переводчики и авторы синхронного текста — Юлия Балашова, Юлия Леонтюк, Екатерина Рябова, Андрей Шепелёв * Музыкальный руководитель и автор стихотворного текста — Анна Петухова * Звукорежиссёры записи — Елена Кожаева, Джордж Хусейнов * Звукорежиссёры сведения — Светлана Грабинская, Александр Лукьянов Международный релиз Критика Дэвид Перлмуттер в своей книге «America Toons In: A History of Television Animation» отмечал, что такая чрезмерная лёгкость, с какой герои мультсериала, никогда не ошибаясь в своих технических решениях, достигают успеха в столь сложных проектах, на которые другие должны были бы положить всю жизнь, кажется издевательством над «Американской мечтой», однако это умеряется тем, что герои не собираются делать вызов миру, а лишь развлекаются . Дэвид Корнелиус в своём обзоре DVD «Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas» исследует причины, по которой повторяющийся из серии в серию сюжет не приедается, как это следовало бы ожидать, и даже способствует популярности шоу, и задаётся вопросом, долго ли ещё сценаристы могут надеяться придумывать всё новые и новые идеи для реализации мальчишками в очередных сериях? Он отмечает, что сценарий связывает куски дружелюбной детям комедии поверх умной игры слов, вольное обращение с реальностью, при этом поток шуток — самых разнообразных, грубых, тонких — идёт с бешеной скоростью . Награды и номинации : 1. Academy of Television Arts & Sciences объявила, что не будет определять победителя в этой номинации . : 2. Вместе с «Рога и копыта. Возвращение» . Комментарии Примечания Ссылки * Страница сериала на официальном сайте канала Дисней * * Финес и Ферб Wikia (на английском) * Страничка на сайте Total Drama TV * Финес и Ферб Викия на русском Категория:Мультсериалы 2007 года Категория:Фантастические мультсериалы Категория:Финес и Ферб Категория:Мультсериалы Уолта Диснея Категория:Музыкальные телесериалы Категория:Телесериалы США, запущенные в 2007 году Категория:Программы телеканала Disney Channel